Victorious Apocalypse
by KeyToTheHeart44
Summary: It was the gang last year and they were enjoying themselves. But now they will have to fight zombies for their lives. When will it end?, Who will survive? Find out what's going to happen by reading "Victorious Apocalypse".
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfiction here so try to go easy on me.**

 **I love reading Victorious zombie apocalypse survival,but there is only a few.**

 **So I thought I can make my own with my favorite pairings.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own I did there would be my favorite pairings in the entire world.**

* * *

 **Main Characters:** Cat, Tori, Jade, Rest of the Gang, and much more.

 **Summary:** One day they are enjoying their life and the ones they love so much. But soon learn that they will have to fight off soulless corpses that they might use to know. Cat is capable of detecting what happens into future time. Tori tackles the medical side

* * *

Chapter 1

 **No one's POV**

Today was a warm,sunny Friday Hollywood was the gang's last year of high gang was at their usual lunch table eating and was telling one of her whacky stories about her brother.

"And that's how my brother got his hand stuck in the toilet!"Cat finished

"Well, sweetheart that was an interesting story.I think you and Jadey should have a sleepover at my house today and everybody at this table is invited"Tori said

"Can I come?"Sinjin spoke appear out of nowhere

"Sure"Tori said

Sinjin squealed in happiness skipping away like a child.

"Okay"Everybody said accepting Tori's proposal except Jade.

"Teddy I'm going to be there and the day after you and Kitten will stay at my house"Jade said finishing her salad.

"Okay Jadey"spoke Tori and Cat at the same time.

The bell rang and everybody left to go to their last period whole gang had Sikowitz again,because they got to pick the teacher who would have them twice a day,and the gang picked Sikowitz's students shuffled in the class with Cat,Tori,and Jade in the right back.

Robbie,Beck,and Andre were in the left and Cat had their heads on Jade's looked on each of her side and kissed them both on the after entwining her fingers with theirs.

"Today class we are going to learn all about..."Sikowitz began but did not finish his sentence because Cat screamed a loud piercing scream.

"What's wrong Kitten?"Jade asked calmly.

"You know how I can see in the future and it really happens right?Well I saw ...ZOMBIES"Cat screamed

"Yeah all the time she has these visions and they are always we got to prepare"Tori said

"Well you can leave,but when is this happening?"Sikowitz asked

"It's happening after graduation and that is a Tuesday"Cat replied

"Class dismissed early so loved ones get out of the country or get supplies"Sikowitz said

"Sikowitz since Andre,Robbie,Jade,Cat,Tori,and I are going to be in a group to don't you come with us Sikowitz?"Beck asked

"Yeah come with us Sikowitz"Everybody begged in the gang

"I have to go with your parents on that trip sorry"Sikowitz said as he left the room.

Everybody in the class left including the gang.

"So what should we do first?"Andre asked

"Let's go to the shooting range to practice and buy some weapons"Jade said.

The rest of the gang nodded in agreement and left to go to their and Tori wen with Jade in her black Range Beck and Robbie went with Andre in his white BMW.

 **Jade's POV**

As I was focusing myself on the road I thought what would happened to our yes I do care for my father now after Tori helped me with my play 2 years mom though is my best friend in the entire a second I forgot that my parents and the others are going on this trip to there is nothing to worry about because they will stay in Italy until its over.

I snapped out of my thoughts when we arrived at the shooting range/weaponry I parked and the guys parked too we headed inside the we entered we were greeted by a man.

"Hello you going to practice shoot or buy weapons?" the guy asked.

"We're here for both"I said in a bored tone

"Well follow me this way please"he said

At least this guy had common sense to not be flirting with my two by the way how Cat was leaning on my shoulder and Tori holding my reached the shooting range and the guy gave us regular goggles except for Robbie who got big nerdy ones.

"I'm going to start you guys with easy ones and we are going to progress into difficult ones"the guy said giving us some mini hand guns.

He showed us how to use the machinery,but I kept an eye on him when he showed my guy made no moves on Tori and Cat so lucky him he doesn't lose his after guns we were finally done and had to pay 70 dollars for each got out of the range to enter in the weapon buying part.

"So which ones do you want to buy"he said

"Give us some ones that are powerful,easy,long range,bullets,knives,crossbows with ammo,and um machetes"I said pulling out my debit and credit card.

"Let me pay guys it is on my doesn't check my father supplies the money."I didn't do or say anything but they only guys finished the order holding many bads.

"Okay so that would be $10,260. it cash,credit,or debit?"he asked

"Split one on credit other on debit"I said

"Here are your receipt and bags.I hope you have a nice day"the guy spoke.

We left the shop saying goodbye going to our respectable vehicles.

"Now let's go to the grocery store"Cat said.I turned on the ignition then put on my seat belt starting to drive towards the grocery


	2. Author's Note

I'm sorry I haven't been posting like in a year, but I have been busy. But now I want to start writing again and be a better author. I have been thinking of putting this story also on Wattpad. I have approval and thoughts from one of my readers and she (seeuchan) believes I should do it.

So I am going with her so in the next days or it will be on Wattpad. I am going to make private for only my followers, so you will have to follow me. My username is QueenOfArt48 and also PM if you have any more questions about this.


End file.
